dkohfandomcom-20200215-history
Summarised Document of DKoH Lore
This addendum details mechanical aspects that are to an extent related to the lore in Morterra. This document includes playable races and basic knowledge on the planes, magic and gods in Morterra. Playable Races Typical Races Typical races are individuals who would not spark particular interest when encountered at any point. This of course varies based on theri global rarity, as well as whether they are sighted in their home nation, or in a foreign or even hostile nation. Each race has a rarity value between 1 and 5; 1 is common, 5 is extraordinarily rare. Exceptional Races Exceptional races are individuals who are not typically encountered in the world of Huran. These include rare mutations or alterations such as Aasimar, but also isolationist or underdeveloped races. They are naturally rare or occult, and will draw unwanted attention due to their nature. Deities Unlike a typical pantheon, Morterra is heralded by Spirits of natural phenomena and animals. These Spirits represent something that mortals associate their natural counterpart with; a waterfall could stand for serenity among Tortles, a scorpion is associated with pain among Humans. Along with these Spirits are the Primordials, three ancient gods with true omnipotence. These are Noleph the Body, a world turtle with an ecosystem on her back, Aspaar the Mind, a snake with scales like the night sky who keeps the universe in check, and Naie the Soul, a wolf made of platinum that judges souls when they die. Work with your GM to decide what kind of Spirit your character would want to follow. They also have a list of templates at the ready in case you are indecisive. Planes The cosmology of Morterra is twofold; Physical, and Noumenal, as well as two void planes that separate the planes. There are four Physical Planes, also referred to as the Inner Planes. Of the Noumenal, or Outer, Planes, there is an infinite amount, but based on how common an idea or concept is among civilised people, Outer Planes may orbit closer to the Inner Planes than others as a sign of a stronger bond. The Elemental Plane is at the core of the cosmology, and houses all elements in a wild manner. The Prime Plane is a delicate realm of ecosystems where life thrives. The Feywild Plane is a dimension of high energy and unpredictable magic, home to the Fey. The Shadowfell Plane is the opposite of the Feywild; dead, dark and stagnant. Only the most hardy of Elves live there. The Astral Sea is the dark void between the Elemental Plane and the three Physical Planes that orbit it. Matter cannot survive there and is expelled into the other planes. The Ethereal Plane is the white void between the Inner Physical Planes and the Outer Noumenal Planes. It is an uninhabitable space where no one can remain for long. Types of Magic In Morterra, magic has an additional identifier besides its school archetype. Whenever you identify magic through a spell, skill check or the like, you also find out what type of magic it is. There are three types of magic, each with its own subtypes. Planar magic draws directly from the Inner Physical Planes, and can occur as Prime, Elemental, Fey and Shadow magic. Divine magic draws from the favour of a Spirit or other being from the Outer Noumenal Planes. It is generally Holy or Unholy. Arcane magic tugs on the Arcane weave that runs throughout the multiverse. It has no subtype beyond simply Arcane.